In a conventional bulb socket, electricity conduction is by means of two conductor plates, i.e., a positive terminal conductor plate and a negative terminal conductor plate, individually touching a tip contact and a ring contact of a light bulb. The upper ends of the two conductor plates are configured to have sharp tips that pierce through the outer plastic layers of conductor wires to touch metal conductors. To avert the danger of eletrical short circuits and insure proper operation, it is vitally important that appropriate means be employed to cause the conductor plates to form secure with the lightbulb's contact terminals. The means adopted in a conventional bulb socket for negative terminal conductor plates is an insertion groove arranged on the inside surface of the socket that can receive the tail end of a negative terminal conductor plate. The method is definitely effective. However, for positive terminal conductor plates no ideal method is presented so far and thus there still exist potential dangers in a conventional bulb socket.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an improved safety structure of a bulb socket that has an improved support means for the positive terminal conductor plate such that safe and efficient operation may be realized.
The detailed structure and features of the present invention are described as follows with reference to the accompanying drawings.